deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long
|-| UltimateDespairDaniel= Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long is a What-if Death Battle! It features Makoto Niijima from Persona 5 and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY Makoto vs Yang.jpeg|UltimateDespairDaniel Makoto vs Yang V2.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 Yang Xiao Long vs Makoto Niijima V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Makoto Niijima VS Yang Xiao Long.png|Commander Ghost Makoto Niijima VS Yang Xiao Long 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long V3.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 Description Persona vs RWBY! Which one of these fist wielding and motorcycle riding girl will win? '' Interlude Daniel: To combat against the threats of the world, people use various types of weapons like swords, axes, or spears. '''Hibiki: But these High School students, they use their bare fist with a bit of firearms. ' Daniel: Makoto Niijima, Adviser of the Phantom Thieves Hibiki: And Yang Xiao Long, Member of Team RWBY. I'm Hibiki Kohaku and he's Daniel Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Makoto Niijima Daniel: Shujin Academy, an elite prep school located within Tokyo. At first glance it's an ordinary high school but if you look closer it's....still an ordinary high school. Hibiki: Well that was the case until an P.E teacher named Kamoshida had a 'change of heart' and confessed his crimes of what he did to students, which naturally caused quite an uproar. ' Daniel: These actions had been claimed to be done by the Phantom Thieves. Fearing that these Phantom Thieves might be some of the students, they send in the Student Council President Makoto Niijima to investigate this problem. '''Hibiki: As the President, Niijima had a lot to burden from not only trying to uncover the identity of the Phantom Thieves but also to prove herself to her older sister Sae Niijima. ' Yang Xiao Long Intermission Daniel: Alright the combatants are set, let'e end this debate once and for all '''Hibiki: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle! Results DB If Makoto Niijima Wins .png|If Makoto Wins.... DB If Yang Wins .jpg|If Yang Wins.... Next Time on Death Battle! |-|Keranigma(Completed)= MakovYang.04.PNG MakovYang.03.PNG MakovYang.02.PNG = Description = Persona VS RWBY! Two queens of bruising and motorcycles will duke it out to the bitter end! Will Makoto's Persona be Yang's last surprise? Or will Yang's semblance make Makoto burn? '' Interlude Wiz: Rudyard Kipling once wrote "The female of the species is more deadly than the male" '''Boomstick: And these two certainly help prove that point. Nothing like a good punch to get the violence going' Wiz: Today we'll be taking two of the toughest fighters from their respective teams and pitting them against each other to see who is the deadliest. Boomstick: Makoto Nijima aka "Queen" the nuclear Phantom Thief of Persona 5 Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, the burning muscle of team RWBY Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Makoto Niijima rides into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: What would you do to correct the wrongs of society? What lengths would you take to uphold justice where there is none? Boomstick: Well, for me it depends how much I get paid. But I guess if I actually cared about all that "selfless hero" stuff, then I'd have to say "any means necessary" or something like that. Wiz: This was the case for Makoto Nijima, the student council president at Shujin Academy, a spawning ground for one the most vile scum, Suguru Kamoshida. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvhEYbzToK4) Boomstick: Kamoshida was a pervy volleyball coach who would constantly abuse his students. But since he was some hot-shot Olympic medalist, the school didn't do jack-shit to stop him. But like all bad guys, it was only a matter of time before his actions came back to bite him in the ass Wiz: After taking his abuse so far to the point that an unfortunate student would attempt suicide (don't worry, she luckily survived), his actions would no longer be left unchecked. Soon, the school would receive a calling card addressed to Kamoshida, explaining how they were going to take his heart and make him confess his sins. The senders of this letter were a group known as the Phantom Thieves. Boomstick: You see, a group of teens (plus a cat) had grown tired of Kamoshida's shit and decided to fight back by entering his "palace" and taking his "treasure" Wiz: The meta-verse is a strange place where people's desires manifest into shadow versions of themselves, and if a person's desires are distorted enough, they can even turn an entire domain into a palace that embodies their dark nature. However, The Phantom Thieves (Akira Kurusu, Morgana, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Ann Takamaki) discovered that by taking a shadow's "treasure" or the source of all their wishes, they could prompt the real person to give up their wicked ways and confess their crimes. Boomstick: So basically, the Phantom Thieves took the treasure from Shadow Kamoshida's castle and stole his heart Wiz: What would transpire afterwards would shake the peace of Shujin Academy. On a fateful day, a reformed Kamoshida would come clean on all his wrongs to the whole school and turn himself in. This strange occurrence however, would attract the attention of the media and many individuals, including Makoto Nijima. Boomstick: Aka "Queen" Wiz: Born to a police officer, Makoto had grown up with a strong admiration for her father's line of work and upholding justice. Boomstick: But as you can guess, with her dad being a cop and all, he eventually died serving his duty, leaving Makoto's older (arguably hotter) sister Sae to shoulder all the responsibilities left by their late daddy. Tough. Wiz: Devastated by her loss and feeling like a burden to her older sister, Makoto would lose sight of her justice and dedicate herself to simply obeying her superiors and being an honor student. However, after the Phantom Thieves managed to take down Kamoshida, the school principal tasked her with investigating their identities, eventually leading her to narrow down her suspicions to the group of misfits known as Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, and Ann Takamaki. Boomstick: It is hard not to suspect these guys when Ryuji can't shut up about being a Phantom Thief. Dammit dude, ever heard of a "secret identity"? Wiz: Unfortunately, the Phantom Thieves weren't the only subject putting pressure on Makoto. The principal's and her sister's expectation quickly accumulated on her until she was finally pressured into action by many students coming forward with complaints of being scammed and threatened by the mafia. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Guys, she's just a kid! Cut her some slack! Understandably, Makoto decided to blackmail the Phantom Thieves into helping her take down the mafia boss behind these scams. Wiz: But taking down the mafia wasn't as easy as Makoto had anticipated, and she soon found herself wrapped up in trouble which could cost her and her classmate's reputation and possibly lives. With no other options, Makoto would enter the metaverse and awaken to her Persona, Johanna. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbwljew1UbE) Boomstick: Hell yeah, it's a fucking motorcycle! Wiz: With Johanna, Makoto specializes in nuclear attacks. With Vajra Blast and Flash Bomb, she can deal great damage to multiple enemies and possibly even make them dizzy. And with Nuke Amp, her nuclear attacks increased in power by 50%. Boomstick: But if that's not enough, Makoto can increase her defense and durability with Rak-Raku? Rakukaka? Dammit, let me check again...hang on...ah, ok! Rakukaja! Because all Persona characters need weird ass names for their skills. Wiz: And if she suffers too much damage, she can heal herself with Diarahan. But Makoto is no slouch on her own. She is trained in Aikido, a style developed to focus on self-defense while also keeping one's enemy unharmed. Boomstick: But of course, since they're dealing with Shadows, Makoto throws the whole "keep your enemy uninjured" shit right out the window and straight up pummels her foes with metal knuckles. ''' Wiz: They're actually called Tekko. '''Boomstick: You're a Tekko! Wiz: Whatever. And with her Persona, Makoto's abilities were greatly amplified. Her strength increased to the point where she can take down shadows much bigger than her and even create craters and small quakes with a charged up hit. Her speed allows her to dodge lighting, gun-fire, and rays of light fired by the Holy Grail. She can combine both of these skills to throw a flurry of rapid punches and even clear several feet with a single strike in the blink of an eye. Not to mention, her durability was enough to withstand devastating attacks from enemies like Goro Akechi, Shadow Shido, and even the shadow of her own sister. Boomstick: But all that's baby shit when compared to the time when her and the Phantom Thieves survived a huge ass explosion from Yaldabaoth, and the dude quickly zapped them with lightning right after. Holy shit! Wiz: Indeed, with these new powers, Makoto would go on to reform society along side her friends and prevent the destruction of the world, eventually evolving Johanna into Anat. Boomstick: I didn't think it was possible for a motorcycle persona to become even more bad ass, but this one turns into a fucking transformer!? Sign me the hell up to get my own persona! Wiz: Let's be honest, you'd probably have a shadow rather than a persona. Boomstick: Hey, screw you! But putting Wiz's wrongness aside, is there any catch to these powers. ''' Wiz: Well, she certainly has her limits. Her ranged weapon, a revolver, does have a finite supply of ammunition, and she can sometimes get to emotional and impede her true potential. But her biggest weakness is to Psychokinesis. However, after evolving her persona into Anat, she has gained the ability to dodge these attacks. '''Boomstick: She gets to be an honor student, and be a bad-ass that saves the world? Bet daddy must be proud. Wiz: Quite so, but even then, after everything was said and done, Makoto learned to value herself instead of being submissive to other's orders. She even mended her bond with her sister and regained that sense of justice she had lost so long ago. Wherever there's adults being unjust and subjugating the weak, Makoto will be sure to no longer stand idly by. Makoto: "I can feel it...Myself...Me! Gun it!" Yang Xiao Long burns into DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The Grimm are easily one of the biggest plagues that constantly threaten the world of Remnant. Boomstick: Yeah, because every fantasy world needs some sort of monster problem. Luckily for the inhabitants of Remnant, they found a way to fight back with...dust? Well, that doesn't sound so bad-ass. Wiz: Don't be fooled by the name, dust is one of the most powerful sources of energy in the RWBY-verse. Boomstick: Oh yeah, every weapon is also a gun. Dammit, meanwhile I'm stuck in this boring world with you Wiz. Wiz: Well that's not very nice. Boomstick: Anyway, it takes a powerful fighter to wield such awesome toys in combat, and not many can claim to be as rough n' tough as Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: Born to an absent mother, Yang quickly grew up with a caring, but temperamental personality. However, she wasn't without friends and family, finding a mother in Summer Rose, who provided the care that Yang had lacked from Raven Branwen, and even growing up with her half-sister, Ruby Rose. Boomstick: But since this is a fantasy world, of course our main character have to have some tragedy happen to them. Wiz: Unfortunately, Summer would pass away. What followed would be the revelation that Summer wasn't Yang's biological mother. Boomstick: And like a total dumb-ass, Yang would head out to look for her mother unprotected while also bringing little baby Ruby along. Damn Yang, don't bring your sister down with you! Wiz: Fortunately for them, they would be rescued by their uncle Qrow. From then on, Yang would dedicate herself to becoming a huntress and search for Raven. To do so, she would enroll at Beacon Academy. Boomstick: There, Yang would develop a massive skill for kicking people's asses. And as a bonus, she would end up in the same group as her sister, forming team RWBY. That's not gonna get confusing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtLK64bimnM) Wiz: Yang would learn to use her aura as weapon, being able to sustain tons of damage and even heal wounds. Plus, with the source of dust, she would also make good use of her Ember Celeca. Boomstick: Holy shit! Are those gauntlets also shot-guns!? I think I wet myself. Wiz: Dammit Boomstick! Not this again. Boomstick: Ahem! Putting my pants aside. Yang's impressive strength is made even more awesome with these babies. With a single punch, a powerful kinetic blast is shot off right out her gauntlets, allowing for the perfect ranged and closed weapon. Each gauntlet can carry up to twelve shells, with varying use. Orange shells are good for low-range attacks, and my favorite Red shells are great for explosive damage. And if she ever runs out of ammo, she can simply reload. ''' Wiz: With a single blast Yang can even propel herself and increase her already enormous speed, gaining momentum for a more powerful strike. However, these weapons are nothing compared to her most useful skill, her Semblance. '''Boomstick: She basically becomes Super Saiyan, and when she's in this state, it's better to just run and hide. Trust me. Wiz: With her Semblance, Yang's hair glows and her eyes turn red. Once an opponent starts hitting, they have already lost. Her Semblance allows Yang to absorb attacks and increase her strength to deal the damage back, only multiplying with every blow she takes. Boomstick: Hot damn! I'd hate to be the one to piss her off. Word of advice, don't touch the hair. That's a massive no-no! Wiz: However, Yang isn't without her faults. A strong enough enemy can surpass her semblance and knock her down, so she can only dish out as much as she can take. Such as when Adam Taurus cut of her arm. And although her semblance does increase her strength and durability, normal Yang can still be beaten by other opponents like Neopolitan. Not to mention she has been placed under illusions before, and has even suffered from PTSD after losing her arm. Boomstick: But that hardly matters when she got a robot arm to replace the missing one. And her speed, strength, and durability are still impressive Wiz: No doubt. She has survived being punched through a pillar holding up a bridge and being smacked into the air and falling back down, all of which happened during a food fight. She has defeated several foes at once and even lasted a whole day pummeling Grimm Beowolves. But probably her biggest show of strength was taking down the Paladin-290 after taking two hits and striking it back full force. Boomstick: And she even got back at Adam for the arm slicing by teaming up with Blake Belladonna. Wiz: Let those who prey on the helpless and those dumb enough to get in her way beware. Boomstick: Yang will kick your ass to next Weekend! Yang: "I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! MvYSet.PNG Death Battle! The setting takes place in an abandoned city just overlooking a forest. We see Makoto Nijima aka Queen walking alone searching for someone. Queen: Skull! Skull! Ryuji where are you!? Oracle said she could read his presence near this area. I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble. Meanwhile at the other side of the city, Yang Xiao Long is riding her motorcycle also looking for somebody. Yang: Where could Nora be? It shouldn't be hard to find her in an empty city like this one. As Yang searches for Nora, she fails to see Makoto walking in front of her bike. Makoto herself is also distracted by her thoughts on where Skull could be. Before either girl can realize it, Yang crashes into Makoto and the two tumble to the ground. Yang: Ouch! Queen: What happened? The two of them look at each other, but before Makoto can say anything Yang quickly gets on her bike and rides away embarrassed. Yang: Argh! That was so embarrassing, she seems fine but I have to get back to looking for Nora. Queen: Ah, she left before I could ask her if she's seen Ryuji. Maybe I can still catch up to her. Queen busts out her persona, Johanna, and starts riding in an effort to catch up to Yang. Queen: Excuse me! Have you seen my teammate? He's blond and has a skull mask! It's no use, the engines of both vehicles don't let Makoto's voice reach Yang. Meanwhile, the fiery blonde turns around to see the Phantom Thief hot on her tail. Yang: Oh crap! Don't tell me she's after me for crashing into her! Yang speeds up, but Makoto simply does the same. Yang eventually decides that she'd better take care of her pursuer if she wishes to continue her search. Yang: Guess I'd better make it fast. Can't let anyone get in my way. She turns around and rams into Johanna, sending the bike spiraling out of the road. Makoto quickly regains control and makes a turn to face Yang. Queen: Guess she's not friendly. My search for Skull will have to wait The two bikers stare down as they rev up their engines. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rf26gphwadk) Both fighters accelerate towards each other at insane speeds, only to scratch the side of each bike. Without wasting a minute they make a half turn and go for another joust. The front of their motorbikes collide with aggressive force, and both are locked in a metallic bull fight. After a prolonged struggle, both combatants retreat and start racing across the city. Yang takes the lead and makes a left turn, loosing Makoto in the process. Queen keeps going forward while she looks to her left in hopes of anticipating Yang's attack. Yang, however, instead of appearing through street, crashes out of a building, taking Queen by surprise. With a smack from her back wheel Yang knocks Makoto to the right side of the road, and into the sidewalk. Queen quickly reacts by maneuvering around all the obstacles, such as a mailbox, a fire hydrant, and a phone booth. She sees a nearby road sign knocked over, which she uses as a makeshift ramp to ride on. She zooms off the sign and becomes airborne as Yang watches in amazement from below. Yang: Whoa! Johanna lands on Bumblebee's (Yang's bike) front side and sends the huntress flying towards the pillar of a freeway bridge. Yang jumps of her bike while in mid air and lands dramatically unto the ground. She turns to see her bike crash against the pillar and explode upon impact. Yang: You're definitely paying for that As Queen rushes at Yang with Johanna, the huntress begins running towards her enemy. Both girls show no signs of slowing down. At the last minute, before Makoto is able to run over her opponent, Yang jumps and with a powerful punch from her cybernetic arm, knocks the Phantom Thief off her persona. Now both combatants can fight fist to fist. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09EmV7_SBP0) Queen jumps back on her feet and raises her fists, ready for battle. Yang blasts herself towards Makoto and attempts to throw another punch, but the thief dodges her attack with ease and strikes Yang from behind with two consecutive strikes. Before Queen can land another hit, Yang counters with a backhand attack. Queen stumbles back only to be assaulted by a barrage of hits from Yang blasting her away. With one last punch Yang forces Makoto into the pillar where her bike crashed. Queen: Not bad, I'll admit. The Phantom Thief pushes herself off the pillar and grapples Yang smashing her into the ground only to then lift her back up and throw her at a lamp post. Yang wastes no time in recovering and with a shot from her gauntlets sends the broken lamp post flying at Makoto. Queen manages to jump over the projectile and with a charged up fist she strikes down at Yang, who blocks the overhead attack with her left arm only to answer with a blast from her cyber-arm. Makoto recovers and back-flips away to make some distance between them. Yang: You're not so bad yourself. Nice outfit by the way. Queen: L-let's not bring up my costume. Both of them throw a powerful punch. The collision between Yang's Ember Celeca and Makoto's Tekko Knuckle sends a shock-wave through the surrounding streets. They follow up with several clashing blows, neither of them managing to overpower the other. Queen: You're personality reminds me of two blond friends I know. Yang: I don't know if that's supposed to be an insult to blondes. Either way, I'll still kick your butt Eventually both fighters knock each other back after landing a punch on one another's faces. Yang wipes a drip of blood from her nose while Queen notices her mask is dented. With a battle cry both fighters charge at each other once more. Queen's blows are quick and focused, while Yang's are more powerful and ruthless. The huntress hits her opponent's stomach, but the thief retaliates with a kick to the upper body. Yang stumbles back, but manages to grab Queen's leg before she's able to bring it back down. Yang spins her opponents around and whirls her into the air. As Queen finds her self in free-fall, Yang blasts herself upwards with her gauntlet and flies like a missile at her opponent, managing to knock Makoto down to earth with a brutal punch to the back. Makot's impact causes a crater on the floor, but she's still able to stand in time to dodge Yang's falling attack. Queen: Guess I should turn this up a notch. Come, Personaaa! The Phantom Thief removes her mask, sending a blast of blinding light, prompting Yang to shield her eyes. Johanna appears, however, she begins glowing and morphing into her second form. The motorcycle stands on two legs and grows two arms, and eventually changes all together. Johanna has evolved into Anat. The light dims and Yang is able to witness the imposing view of the Persona. Yang: Damn, that's pretty neat. Can't say I'm impressed though. Yang unloads her empty bullet shells and reloads her gauntlets with red ammunition. Queen: Go Anat! The Persona fires a nuclear blast, but Yang dodges and fires back with her Ember Celeca causing an explosion between the two projectiles. Their combat is interrupted by the sound of arguing echoing from the nearby forest. Ryuji Sakamoto VS Nora Valkyrie Nora: Hey, that was a dirty move! Skull: You shoved me while my back was turned. How is that any different? Both Makoto and Yang stop and look towards the sound. Queen: Ryuji? Yang: Nora? They turn back to each other, realizing their allies are on a similar situation. Yang breaks the silence by firing a few explosive rounds at Makoto, who easily dodges them. Queen runs directly at Yang while Anat flanks her. Yang punches Makoto away, but Anat tackles her and slams her into a building and through several walls before tossing her out the other side. Yang gets up and fires at the Persona, who retaliates by also firing nuclear blasts. A cloud of smoke gathers from all the colliding shots. Yang realizes her opponent is no longer shooting back at her, but she can't see through the smoke. Before the mist can clear, Queen jumps through the smoke and kicks her away. Yang turns to see Makoto pointing her revolver at her. Queen: Freeze! Yang rolls out of Queen's line of fire and begins running towards her while returning shots. Queen also gets on the move, running away from Yang while firing back. Eventually Makoto notices a wall in front of her, she's cornered. Yang: I've got you now! Queen: Don't underestimate me. Makoto runs up the wall and back flips off of it, landing behind Yang and with a charged punch, sends her flying through the wall while also propelling herself several feet in the blink of an eye. Queen: How's that! Much to Makoto's surprise, Yang gets back up from the debris, her aura healing any minor wounds she sustained during the assault. Yang: Phew! That was rough. She picks up a large piece of broken concrete and hurls it at Queen. Anat blasts the projectile to dust, but Yang takes advantage of the moment and jumps over the Persona, landing in front of Makoto. The huntress hits the Phantom Thief with three deadly punches to the face and upper-body. Before Yang can land a fourth hit, Anat catches her arm and throws her away from Queen. Yang back-flips unto her feet and turns to see Anat flying at her. The Persona strikes Yang several times, follows up by grabbing the back of her head and running her face across the street before launching her further away with a Vajra Blast. Queen catches up to her persona and sees that Yang's face is covered with blood, the huntress struggles to stay on her feet. Yang: Damn! That one hurt a lot! Huh? She notices a golden lock of hair falling to the ground. Yang's face turns serious and in a fit of rage, her hair begins glowing and her eyes turn red. Her semblance has been activated. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VU9C6wZ3Jso In an instant Yang reloads her gauntlets and dashes towards Anat, knocking the Persona back with a barrage of uppercuts and gut punches. The Persona vanishes, and Makoto is left on her own. Before she can react, Queen finds herself at the mercy of Yang's assault as the huntress presses forward with several blasts from her Ember Celeca. After surviving the barrage, Makoto responds with several jabs and kicks. As she finishes, she sees Yang grinning smugly, as the strikes power her up. Queen: Oh no! Yang returns to pummeling Queen, but in the ensuing struggle, the thief summons her persona. Anat makes a noticeable effort at keeping Yang away from her wielder. However, the empowered Yang stands her ground as she keeps taking punches from the persona. Queen: Okay, think Makoto. What should I do? After regaining her composure, Queen jumps back into action, teaming up with Anat to overwhelm Yang. For a while, the attack works, but in a moment of bad luck, one of Queen's punches is blocked by the huntress. And, not to anyone's surprise, Yang has become stronger thanks to Queen's attack. Anat tries hitting Yang, but the burning blonde strikes Makoto with a powerful punch that causes her to lose control of her persona, prompting Anat to disappear. Queen's face is bruised and bloodied, with her vision becoming hazy. She does her best to defend her self, but her attacks have become sluggish, Yang on the other hand begins wailing on her with more blasts, and uses her speed to maneuver around Makoto and strike her from front and back. Eventually, Yang takes hold of Queen's head from behind, readying to snap her neck. Makoto tries her best to pull off Yang's arms, but it's no use, she's sustained to much damage. Yang: Time for the finale! Queen: I'm...not...done! Makoto reaches for her mask, and violently rips it off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y3ZgOIx2-k Anat materializes behind Yang and pulls the huntress off of Makoto. In the blink of an eye, Anat fully heals Queen, and raises her defenses with Rakukaja. Queen looks at a fired up Yang. Queen: Shall we end this? Yang merely frowns and readies to attack, but is caught off guard by the sudden combo of attacks from Queen and Anat. Anat strikes with flash bomb only for Queen to follow up with a kick to the face, keeping this pattern going and suppressing Yang. Queen goes for another kick, but Yang catches her leg, however, Makoto responds with a hit from her free leg. Yang staggers back as Queen and Anat throw a punch at the same time, dealing a double attack to Yang and bringing her to her knees. The huntress stands and attempts to shoot her opponent, but is interrupted by Anat, who grabs her right hand and with monstrous strength, rips her bionic arm off. Yang screams in pain, but the Persona mercilessly blasts her with Atomic Flair. Anat repeatedly strikes Yang back with this deadly attack, not letting up for one second. Before Yang notices, Makoto grapples her from behind. Queen: Game over! Without a second thought, Makoto snaps Yang's neck. The huntress falls lifeless as Anat retreats back into her wielder's mask. Queen takes a deep breath and walks towards the forest. KO! Queen can be seen reuniting with the other Phantom Thieves along with Skull, who's carrying a treasure chest. Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY find Yang's corpse. Results Boomstick: I'm getting a sense of deja-vu Wiz: This certainly was a close fight, possibly even closer than Ryuji vs Nora. While both were very similar in the speed department, Yang arguably held the strength advantage even in her base form, and her semblance allowed it to grow beyond Makoto's. With enough power Yang could've possibly gotten the win. Boomstick: Well, you say that...but Queen's durability would like to have a word with you. Wiz: Right, Queen's durability and defenses far outclassed any of Yang's feats of power. Comparing Yaldabaoth's strongest attack, which eclipsed the entire arena with a blinding blast that reached insane heights, it's easy to see the extent of Queen's survivability. Boomstick: And don't forget that this was after she had survived being erased from existence. And as if that wasn't enough, after they got blasted by that ginormous explosion, they were zapped by lightning from a literal god. Yang could certainly take a lot of insane punishment, but Makoto shits all over that, especially if she upped her defenses with Raku-whatever-you-call-it. ''' Wiz: What's more, Yang's aura couldn't last forever, while Makoto's SP could. And with repeated damage from Queen and Anat (plus Yang's use of her semblance), her aura would be drained eventually. '''Boomstick: Queen totally had the way to keep the fight going as long as possible until Yang's aura went low on fuel. She could fully heal herself no-problem. And let's not forget that her Persona was powerful enough to help take down Yaldabaoth. Wiz: Yang put of a fierce fight, but in the end, Makoto's superior durability, powers, and Persona took home the victory. Boomstick: Yang should've obeyed the Queen and maybe then, team RWBY wouldn't have one less Persona. *Wiz growls* Wiz: The winner is Makoto "Queen" Nijima. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020